


All Thanks to You

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Levi has feels too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thanks to You

It's been almost a month since the titans have fallen, and everyone is gaining a sense of peace-well almost everyone. Levi finishes off the last swig of his tea and proceeds to go clean it. Before he reaches the sink, however, a certain brat takes his cup. "Oi!"  
"You don't have to worry about it, Heichou, I'll clean it later." says Eren.  
Levi eyes him suspiciously as he sets his cup on the counter. Then he notices Jean entering the room. Jean walks over to his right side while Eren is on the left, "What-"  
"Don't worry, sir, we are just guiding you, Hanji"s orders." says Jean  
They each link and arm around his and walk him out the door and into the hall. "Look, I don't know what she wants, so would you mind telling me where you are taking me to?"  
"No can do, sir," says Eren. "She said specifically not to tell you."  
"Tch, four-eyes. She knows I despise surprises." They proceed to lead him down various corridors. "Seriously, I don't understand what is being kept from me. Is there some new cleaning department? Are there Military Police members being held captive?" He hears Jean muffle a snicker. "What?"  
"Nothing, its just.." He looks at Jean expectantly, "It's just, you really seem curious."  
"Well excuse me for wanting to know what that crazy Hanji is up to. It could be anything with her."  
Finally they reach the end of a hall where a big, wooden double door is. Eren and Jean each release an arm and they each open a door. The doors make a low groan in protest. Inside he can see a long circular table where everyone is sitting, and in the center, positioned towards Levi, is a giant cake made to look like the wings of freedom.  
"SURPRISE!!" everyone yells. (Note, Hanji's was by far the loudest)  
Levi's face contorts to something that was neither shock nor happiness. He puts a hand over his mouth. "Wha?" can be made out among the muffled noises he started creating.  
"We wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you." Eren states with an impossibly bright smile.  
"This was all thanks to you.", "You did it", "Humanity's Strongest",and "Thank you" were all things that Levi could barely make out from the eruption of "Thank you's" from everyone. Erwin walks over to him and puts his arm around him.   
"Thank you, Levi. You really made an impact on everyone here and I'm so proud of you,” “You can thank Hanji and Sasha for the cake." he adds.  
It is at these words that Levi finally removes his hand from over his mouth and beams, really beams.  
"You really did all this for me?"  
"Of course!" Hanji squeals. She then nearly glomps him.   
As if by magic, Levi feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and the smiling in the room is contagious.  
"Well thank you everyone, and it was you all who fueled me to be Humanity's Strongest."  
Eren, previous fears forgotten, wraps him up in a hug as well. Followed by Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and oh, it's a group hug now. For the first time in his life, Levi really truly feels loved.

Glomp: The action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug. A glomp is often predatory and lies somewhere in the gray area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, I'm sorry.


End file.
